Broken
by Jackal-san
Summary: Ben and Ben 23 left Mad Ben in a world that hated him without thinking of what would happen to him. So eventually Ben decided to head back to that universe and see what became of his counterpart. Will Ben leave again and leave Mad Ben to suffer and die or will he be the hero and try to save the amber eyed version of himself? How do you save someone who was broken from the start?
1. Back to the Mad World

**So, I've um... been watching Ben 10 a lot recently. I found out about the reboot and was really excited! Until I saw what they did with the show... They disgraced the name of Ben 10!**

 **I watched Ben 10 when I was little and I loved it, still do. Though I wasn't to good at paying attention to the plot and I didn't see every single episode. Then later in middle school I rewatched the original and watched Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. I started Omniverse then too, but I was the idiot who thought they cancelled it and it was actually ongoing. I just caught up with the most current episode. I'm so smart! So now as a freshmen in highschool (it's weird when people look over my shoulder and see a kids show...), I finished Omniverse and I'm rewatching the original. And I'm thinking of watching Generator Rex next. I'm doing this all just to avoid watching the shitty reboot!**

 **Enough with the story of my life.**

 **I'll explain how I came up with this story! My favorite episodes of Omniverse were the time and dimension travel ones. Ben 23 is hilarious and Mad Ben was just awesome! We didn't get to see the rest much, but they're cool too! But there aren't many fanfics with them in it... So I came up with an idea! Why make one myself! Chaos, laughter, fights, puns it will all ensue! (Though I hate puns, I'll write them for you guys!) I'm not expecting a huge crowd from this one. It's not a huge fandom and a lot of people didn't like Omniverse. This is just for my enjoyment!**

 **A/N: There is shipping between Ben Prime and Mad Ben. There's also mention of Ben 23 and Ben Prime having a relationship in the past.**

 **Mad Ben X Ben, Ben 23 X Ben (formerly)**

 **(Ben Prime will just be referred to as Ben for this story.)**

 **Summary: Ben and Ben 23 left Mad Ben in a world that hated him without thinking of what would happened to the former warlord. So eventually Ben decided to head back to that universe and see what became of his counterpart. Though he when he arrived, what he found was disturbing to say the least. He found his counterpart broken and beaten, praying for death to come and free him. Will Ben leave again and leave Mad Ben to suffer and die a slow and painful death? Or will he be the hero and try to save the amber eyed version of himself? Where would be even start? How do you save someone who was broken from the start?**

The world was at peace. No invasions, no criminals trying to blow the town up, everything was peaceful.

While Ben liked that, he hated that it just resulted in boredom. He'd grown so used to action 24/7. Having nothing to do was boring.

Rook was visiting his family for some celebration and Ben didn't feel like going. It wasn't easy being in a world where everyone looked at you funny, also he wasn't on best terms with everyone there. Mostly Rook's dad hated him.

Ben sighed in disappointment as the liquid inside the all too familiar smoothie cup hit empty.

Rising to his feat he headed towards where he parked his motorcycle. Tossing the cup into the trashcan, he decided a drive around the town would at least be something to do. Maybe there might even be a robbery or something.

Climbing into the seat, the cover automatically came over. The Time Cycles were mainly for time travel, but Ben didn't have any other fast transportation. His car was also rarely ever used since he decided motorcycles were easier to go places and could fit in tighter spaces. They also looked cooler to him and he had a lot of pride in being the one to have created them. Though technically Ben 10K made the Time Cycles for them, but that still counted.

Blasting the AC, he headed down the many roads. A few people stopped and took pictures, but it was mostly a calm ride. That gave him time to just think.

His mind tended to wander when he was bored and driving for no reason. It was just calming for some odd reason.

There were many things that crossed his mind. A lot were about his old battles and eventually his mind wandered to his alternate counterparts.

What kinds of worlds did they come from? What were they normally like? What made them end up the way they were?

He knew Albedo's story for the most part and Ben 23's, but the rest were a mystery.

Ben only got glimpses of a few of the world's.

Ben 23's was similar to Ben's, minus the billboards and merchandise.

No Watch's universe was Ben's, but without aliens and the omnitrix. His world was probably the most boring in Ben's opinion.

Mad Ben's was the most intriguing to him. It was a wasteland, literally. Though Ben wondered whatever happened to his counterpart. Did he make amended and end up a pretty good person? Or was he sitting in jail cursing the two Ben's that had knocked him off his throne?

Now with a course in mind, he headed towards the teleporter.

"Plumber HQ might have a dimensional TV or something."

It didn't take long to get teleported up to HQ.

Walking down the halls he still wasn't used to the base now being in space. It was new and a little cool.

Ben headed to the room where they kept all of the confiscated stuff. He never cared for what anything in the base was officially called.

Stepping up to the computer I powered it up. Pulling his plumber badge out, he placed it to the scanner and waited.

 _"Welcome Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Rank: Omnitrix wielder."_ The computer said to him. Ben was at least glad that it switched to english automatically.

Ben quickly began searching through the database for anything that could link universes. His searched didn't yield much. There was only one thing that showed up and it barely matched his search.

Clicking a few buttons, he told the computer to retrieve the object. It was just a small distance teleporter. Pocketing the item, he logged out of the computer and headed towards the larger storage facility.

It didn't take long to find where they stored the 23rd Mr. Smoothies. The dimension jumping one. Though he wouldn't need the whole building. Just the generator. Placing the teleporter next to the generator, he stepped back.

Touching the face of the omnitrix, he scrolled through the aliens before landing on Gray Matter. Pulling his hand back, the face pulled away revealing the core.

Slamming his hand down on the watch, he could feel his body shifting. It didn't hurt, but it was still a little weird. Not like he wasn't used to it by then.

"Ah man!" The high pitched voice of Jury Rigg groaned. Though he had learned to just trust the omnitrix. It did seem to know what to pick better than him.

So just because he didn't get what he wanted didn't mean he would give up. "Fix! Fix! Fix!" The small red alien cheered before getting to work. Wires, metal and screws went flying as he worked.

It didn't take long to finish building.

Stepping away, Ben reverted back to his human form.

"Hope this works." Ben stated picking up objects, he was rather proud of his work. Though no doubt he would get in trouble for it.

It was just a simple watch. Though it was much thicker that the omnitrix. Slipping it onto his right wrist, it secured itself around his wrist, but unlike the omnitrix, it could easily come if if he wanted. The watch was smooth with one touch screen like button.

There wasn't anything fancy about it. It was just black with green markings.

Touching the button, a holographic screen popped up in front of him. Touching a few buttons, the screen vanished and the touch screen button popped up similar to the omnitrix. Figures he'd build something that functioned similar to the life changing watch.

The button now had a orange ring surrounding it. It was fitting for the world in which he wanted to travel to.

"Please don't hate me today universe." Ben prayed slowly pressing down on the button. It flashed and enveloped the whole room in it's glow.

 **And that's it for this chapter! Also I will be coming out with more Ben 10 fanfics for my own fun. They'll mostly involve the alternate Ben's. Anyway, bye!**


	2. Regarding All of My Stories

Yo everyone! For some of you I have been gone for months even years! Others, not so long.

Now for my excuses: school, finals, marching band, laziness and I was in Japan for a month. (Loved it there and want to go back soon! Highly recommended a trip!) But while I was there, I realized just how much I post new stories and don't update my old ones.

So I figured since it's the summer (and I only have marching band to distract me) I would start writing again. But now I will be focusing on completing a select few. All of my stories will be finished in time and many will be getting a rewrite!

So here's the news:

 **I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!**

Today: 7/2/2017

 **Broken**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Published: 4/26/2017

Last Update: 4/26/2017

Plans: I personally love this story and therefore will be updating it soon.

Status: Active

 **Dragon Born**

Fandom: Fairytail

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 4/24/2016

Plans: I'm not really sure what to do with this one... I don't really know where I was having the plot go and I only decided to give it a rewrite because some of you guys have OC's in it. So for now it will be put on hold and may get another rewrite in the future.

Status: On Hold

 **E.N.D. Past to Present**

Fandom: Fairytail

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 3/13/2017

Plans: Being my most popular story, I will be updating it pretty regularly. It has taken me a few rewrites of it to finally get a plot I like. So any rewrite ideas I have for it will be done as new stories and not rewrites.

Status: Active

 **Hollowfied Ghoul**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Bleach

Published: 4/24/2016

Last Update: 6/25/2016

Plans: I'm putting this one on hold for a while. I gotta remember the plot I had and I'm focusing on completing a few stories at a time. (There are more Tokyo Ghoul fanfics coming out, I've got three summaries done already and I'm sure there's gonna be more.)

Status: On Hold

 **Life Swap**

Fandom: Kill la Kill (feat. characters from other animes)

Published: 4/13/2016

Last Update: 5/31/2016

Plans: When I first thought of this story I had big plans for it, but putting it to paper didn't go well. So I finally decided it will be getting a rewrite. (Priscilla, Eren, Kaneki and Rin will still be featured.)

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **Loss**

Fandom: Kill la Kill

Published: 4/24/2017

Last Update: 4/24/2017

Plans: This story was my ASL project and I will be making sure to update before the first semester ends in December-ish... (My teacher says new chapters to it count can be used for future projects. My teacher rocks! And, no, she doesn't read my projects from any of my accounts. It's bad enough with some friends of mine reading my fanfics...)

Status: Active

 **Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin**

Fandom: Ben 10

Published: 5/16/2017

Last Update: 5/16/2017

Plans: Since I have been getting some good results from this story and I love it, I'll be updating it pretty soon.

Status: Active

 **Shingeki no Kaiju**

Fandom: Attack on Titan and Pacific Rim

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 4/12/2017

Plans: When I wrote this story, I had a pretty basic plot and now I've got a better one. That means it's getting a rewrite and gonna be better than ever! Though I don't know when I'm gonna work on it...

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **The Soul Reaper and His Espada Brother**

Fandom: Bleach

Published: 6/28/2016

Last Update: 6/28/2016

Plans: Due to the weird way I started this one, I will be rewriting it. Not sure when I'll get around it that, but I will.

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **The Story of White**

Fandom: Bleach

Published: 8/21/2016

Last Update: 11/24/2016

Plans: I will be putting this story on hold for a while. I'm not abandoning it! I will see it through to the end

Status: On Hold

 **I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!**

 **Currently Active Stories: Broken, E.N.D. Past to Present, Loss, Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin.**

 **Now you guys get to decide on the fifth story! Shoot me a comment with your vote! (You can vote for a story that's on hold if you want.)**

Upcoming Stories:

Fandoms: (so you can just skip if nothing seems good)

Tokyo Ghoul

Blue Exorcist (as a crossover)

My Little Pony

Ben 10 Omniverse

Other (give me a idea and you might just see it as a story)

 **Chains**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Summary: Ghouls were once the most feared creatures in the world, but they were eventually knocked off of their perc. From deadly creatures to pets, the ghouls had fallen. Some were merely weapons, others pets and some as even less. Hide is forced by his adoptive family to buy a ghoul at the auction. It was supposed to be an easy night. Walk in, slap some money on the table and leave, but it didn't end up that way. No, a certain white haired half ghoul made his night so much more trouble.

 **Cursed Blood**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Blue Exorcist

Summary: Everything can change in an instant and some people are just born with tragedy in their blood. Kaneki Ken and Rin Okumura, both cursed to live as monsters from the moment they were born. One a half-ghoul and the other half-demon, both no longer human. Under normal circumstances, the two would never cross paths, but blood has brought them together and not just any blood, the demonic blood of the Devil himself.

 **Drop of Insanity**

Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to as well)

Summary: There are two sides to every coin and opposites attract right? Even the Elements of Harmony have an opposite. The idea of the elements having a darker counterpart was theorized by Nightmare Moon while in exile, but only proved true a thousand years later. A spell gone wrong brings ponies from two different universes together. The Elements of Harmony meet the Elements of Insanity. Friendship collides with bloodlust, magic against tech, harmony faces insanity.  
[Elements of Insanity were created by TheInnvertedShadow on YouTube]

 **Getting the Ben's Together**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: The omnitrix was many things. A powerful weapon, a helpful tool, and a link. A link between dimensions. Ben Prime, Ben 23, Bad Ben, Mad Ben, Benzarro, Nega Ben and even No Watch Ben were all linked. Now a war has started and not just any war, a war of dimensions. With No Watch Ben being the first one to discover the incoming fleet of ships in his world, he is sent on a mission by a very unusual ally to get the Ben's together again. Though he is also on a race against time. If he doesn't get them all together and beat this threat in time, all of their worlds will suffer. Can he make it? Will the other Ben's be willing to help him or will they try to kill him again? Who's this new threat and what do they want?

 **Ouija Board**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Summary: There has always been a border between the physical world and the spiritual one. If one crosses the border, they better be ready to face the consequences. Hide and a few friends decided to mess with an Ouija board Hide found hidden in his basement. Are they prepared to step foot into the realm of spirits? Will they ever return to "normal"? Who's the white haired demon Hide suddenly starts seeing everywhere?

 **Rejection**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: Earth has had it with planetary invasions and aliens in general. So a decision was made by the world powers to make earth a closed system. Isolated from the rest of the universe. The world powers also decided to deport all aliens. Being the wielder of the omnitrix, Ben is also kicked off of his own home planet. With the Plumbers, aliens and earth's greatest defender gone, earth locks themself off from the universe. Though not everyone respects earth's decision. In order to get back at Ben, Vilgax sets his eyes on earth's destruction. Ben strikes off on his own and tries to forget earth and ignore its unavoidable fate, but an unexpected enemy turns into the friend he needs. Will Ben's new ally be able to convince the hero to save the planet that rejected him or will Ben's decision remain unchanged? Will the world powers finally see how much they needed the off world beings and the Plumbers? Will they see their errors to late?

 **The Curse of the Omnitrix**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: There was a reason Ben took off the omnitrix the first time and was hesitant to put it back on at age fifteen. At fourteen Ben figured out a dark secret to the powerful watch. When he put the watch on at ten, it was the best thing that happened to him. But as the months ticked on, he noticed he started to slowly stop growing. Ben brushed it off as not hitting a growth spurt, but he knew deep down that wasn't the case. Only when Gwen finally confronted him about it did he finally accept the truth and sought out Azmuth to remove the omnitrix permanently. But once again fate brought the omnitrix and the boy together when the highbreeds invaded. The only reason Ben didn't remember the omnitrix's strange ability was because he received the ultimatrix. The ultimatrix didn't have this feature so Ben aged like normal and hit his sixteenth birthday like a normal teen. Now armed with a new omnitrix, he assumed it too lacked the function that stopped him from growing. Boy was he wrong. And he's given a wake up call from an unlikely person. Will he get rid of the watch again or keep it? How will his family react to the fact that he will will never age? Why did Azmuth add the function? Is immortality really worth it if he has to live on past everyone he will ever care about?

 **The Nightmare Within**

Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to as well)

Summary: The Mane Six defeated Nightmare Moon and brought Princess Luna back, but where did the spirit of Nightmare Moon go? Everypony taught they just destroyed her, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Her spirit hid away until it was once again strong enough to haunt the night. But without a host, she was nothing more than a shadow of her former self. So as she regained her strength, she watched the Mane Six, searching for the weak link. Just because they had returned the Elements to the tree that didn't mean they weren't still connected to them. So she needed to break their special connection. What better way to do that then choose one of the six as her new host. This time Nightmare Moon won't make the same mistakes she made with Luna. With her once again returning to power an army of shadows rises to aid her. Enemies become allies, those long sealed once again are freed, and the Elements are useless without all six ponies. Can the Mane Six now Five find the power to defeat Nightmare Moon once again or will the world fall into eternal darkness?

 **What's Normal?**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: While things were a little more exciting for No Watch Ben, nothing really changed. He still had to go to boring school and he didn't have an omnitrix as usual. Sometimes he just wished for some excitement in his life. Unfortunately the universe heard him and No Watch Ben suddenly had his hands full with dealing with his other selves. At least they aren't trying to kill each other, right? Though why did they have to show up at his school?

You can tell I lack a life just from my current and upcoming stories...

Well, if a story sounds good to you, then shoot me a comment with your vote and see what happens! (You can also leave a vote for a story on hold if you want!)

Thanks guys and cya soon!


	3. Welcome to the Wasteland

**Not much to say, so let's get started!**

"Why does travelling through dimensions always give me a headache?" Ben groaned rubbing his forehead.

Brushing some dust and sand from his eyes he looked at the world in which he landed in. The universe was at least nice enough to let him end up in the world he was aiming for.

The world was nothing but a wasteland. The few buildings that remained were cracked and being swallowed by the sand. It was nothing like the Bellwood he knew. There weren't any cars roaming the streets or people walking about. It was like someone just abandoned the world.

Ben was somewhat hoping to see civilization rebuilding itself. Oh well.

Deciding that staying in one place wouldn't help him, he headed off to check the streets, if he could even call the gaps in the buildings that.

The town was even more deserted than when he first came to the wasteland. The buildings seemed to have sunk further into the ground and there was scorch marks everywhere. "Battle must've broken out." Ben observed passing a building which was blown to bits. There were also a few blasters and blades scattered about.

Picking up one of the guns he noticed there was still a good amount of charge in the alien weapon. "And not to long ago." He added.

"Drop your weapon!" Someone yelled from nearby.

Quickly releasing the blaster from his grasp he spun around to face the voice. His hand hovered over the omnitrix as he readied for a fight.

Ben came face to face with a familiar face.

"You are the last person I expected to see here." The blue furred alien stated visibly relaxing. He shifted to rest his gun on his shoulder.

"Been awhile huh?" Ben replied letting his hands relax at his side. "You seem to be doing better."

"Indeed." The counterpart to Ben's alien partner replied. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing much, just checking in." Ben replied with a shrug. "Things been good since I left?"

"Yes, though there are still a few out there that don't - do not approve of your actions." Mad Rook replied. The revonnahgander's speech had definitely improved, but he would still slip up a few times.

It was still weird for Ben to hear contractions from his partner, even if the alien in front of him wasn't actually his partner.

"Guess, warlord me had some loyal followers. What ever happened to him?" Ben asked.

Rook's happy mood dropped at the mention of the maniac, though it was understandable that Ben would be curious. "He received what he deserved."

"What's that mean!?" Ben asked fearing for the worst.

"He is alive and paying for his crimes." The freedom fighter replied having suspected Ben's suspicions. "A sand storm is approaching, I do not advise being caught in one. I assume you would like to see what has become of the people you freed." It was more of a statement than anything else.

"Follow me." The revonnahgander turned and began walking away.

Ben quickly followed after. It didn't take a galvan to tell that Rook was dodging the subject of Mad Ben and most likely wouldn't say anything else.

Ben would have to ask someone else about the former warlords whereabouts or just find him on his own. He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask his counterpart. Though he felt that being able to talk to him wouldn't be easy.

He at least wanted to at least know what happened to the orange eyed psycho before he left.

Wherever Rook was heading to, it was way too far to walk since he drove all the way out to the former Bellwood.

Ben decided to just watch the world go by as they drove, but there wasn't that much to really look at. It was sand, dust and what remained of the buildings.

As they left what was Bellwood, Ben noticed the sign welcoming people to the town was barely standing up. Someone really hated the sign for it was blown up by something. Though it was understandable. His counterpart had renamed the town to Benwood and he wasn't a well liked guy.

The ride was quiet except for the small chats Ben would have with Rook about simple things like the differences between their worlds.

"We're here." Rook stated driving through a cave in the side of what might have been a mountain once. It was hard to tell if it was a plateau or a mountain. Whatever it was, it was huge.

There was a few seconds of pitch darkness before light poured forth.

"Woah..." Ben gasped at the place.

The people had built an entire civilization in the plateau. There were at least ten levels from what Ben could see, but there were tunnels that suggested it went even higher up. The whole place was lit up and reminded Ben kinda of Christmas.

"It's only been, what, two years!? How'd you guys build all this!?" Ben asked.

"Tragedy is the best way to bring people together." Rook replied. "We grouped together to rebuild ourselves and our home."

"There are a lot of aliens here, why didn't they return to their homeworlds?" Ben asked. With Mad Ben no longer in charge it seemed like it would be a simple thing to just leave.

"There are not many places that are free of Vilgax's control. Even with one of his pawns beaten, he still has control over most of the universe." Rook sighed. "The remaining members of Vilgax's elite force still remain at large and until they fall, many will never be able to return home. Earth is the first planet since Vilgax began his conquest to free itself. Even then, we didn't do it without your help."

"If there's anyway I can help, just..."

"No, this is our world and our fight. The last thing any of us would like is to drag your universe into this mess." Rook interrupted.

Ben nodded and returned to staring out the window.

This world was lot more messed up than he first thought. He wanted to help, but how could he. This wasn't his universe, he knew nothing about this world. This Vilgax could be completely different than his and he didn't even know a thing about his elite members. The Vilgax he knew didn't trust anyone enough to even make a small fighting force that was loyal without some type of blackmail. The majority of his army was robots for crying out loud!

The brown haired teen was pulled from his thoughts by the sudden stop that slammed him against the dashboard of the truck.

"A warning would be nice!" Ben's yell was ignored by Rook who proceeded to exit the car.

Groaning, Ben did the same.

The moment his feet hit the ground, everyone's eyes were on him. There were mixtures of shock, fear, joy and anger.

Rook came around the front of the car to stand beside him.

"Do not be afraid!" Rook called out gaining everyone's attention. "This is not the Ben Tennyson who ruled with an iron fist. This is an alternate version of him."

Ben took this as his queue to speak. "Hey! I'm Ben Tennyson from the prime timeline. I'm not some dictator, I'm the universe's greatest hero!" How could he not take the opportunity to brag a little. There were a few confused looks at the whole timeline thing, but that was about the only bad reactions he got.

"This Ben along with another freed us and is the reason Vilgax hesitates to attack earth."

That was enough to gain the respect and acceptance of the gathered crowd.

"Is Vilgax really scared of me?" Ben asked Rook.

"In some aspects. He knows nothing of you or your omnitrix and not just anyone could beat his favorite general." Rook replied.

"Favorite?" Ben questioned before he was suddenly bombarded with questions and thank you's.

"What is your universe like?"

"How did you beat Warlord Tennyson?"  
"Has Vilgax taken over your universe too?"  
"Woah, woah, woah! One at a time please." Ben was easily overwhelmed. "Um... My universe is pretty much the same, but it's not as desert like."

"I beat the other me with my omnitrix and kicked his butt!" Many little kids were in awe at this. They grew up knowing only the terror of the omnitrix or "power watch" and now they knew of a good version to the weapon they feared.

"And, no. Vilgax has tried to conquer the universe, but failed every time thanks to this guy!" Ben bragged pointing at himself.

"Then you can beat Elites and Vilgax too?" Someone asked.

Everyone looked hopefully at the young hero expecting an answer.

"I believe we should continue to where you will be staying for you time here." Rook interrupted grabbing Ben and dragging him away from the people and into a side alley.

After a few quick turns and glances behind his back, Rook finally let go of Ben.  
"It would be in your best interest to not mention your victories over Vilgax or anyone else."

"Why not?"

"Your world is different and also has different foes. It would also be bad if Vilgax were to receive word that you are here and an alternate version of our Ben."

"I get that, but I thought you said he was scared of me."

"Not scared, more cautious. He didn't know anything about you and you suddenly disappeared so he had no way of collecting data either. For all he knew, you were a celestialsapien."

"Alright, alright. I'll keep my mouth shut."

Rook looked sceptical at his claim, but nodded anyways. "Also, people willing to go to war is the last thing we need. You have the ability to rally an army with just your word."

Once again Rook was on the move leaving Ben to play catch up.

It was only a short walk to a building which he assumed was a hotel of some sorts.

Walking in, he once again got a few looks, but they weren't bad ones. Word must have really spread fast since many people and aliens were nodding their thanks.

"I will arrive tomorrow at 10 o'clock sharp to give you a tour." Rook said before handing him a key "I'll- I will show you to your room first."

Ben's room ended up being a suite of some type. It was very spacious and had some nice well cared for stuff. From the furniture to the silverware, none of it really gave off the apocalyptic feel like everything else in the world. Though the room did appear to be there longer than just two years.

The whole city seemed to be older than Rook let on. There was no way they could build it in such a short time.

There seemed to be a lot of secrets hidden within the new universe he came to reside in. From the underground city to the war with Vilgax. Though its biggest secret it hid from Ben was where his other self was.

 **Wow! This is a pretty long chapter for me! Cool!**

 **Anyway, Happy Fourth of July!**

 **Well hope you guys liked it and shot me any questions or confusions! Cya later!**


End file.
